


kisses

by N0IR



Series: 「Shingeki no Kyojin」 one-shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanservice, Harems, Kisses, Lime?, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual thoughts, male reader - Freeform, pretty boy! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0IR/pseuds/N0IR
Summary: 【 various x male! reader 】Oh no! Your friends have been hurt thanks to training— but like your mother said, a kiss makes the pain go away.And the boys will surely take advantage from that.





	kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting from quotev.  
> Slightly edited.

Eren had a lot of bruises on his hands; trying to become a titan wasn't that simple to him. The bruises didn't last that long sometimes; but due to his stress they stayed longer than expected.

He sits down on the bench outside the place where all of the boys are. He wasn't that interested of what they were talking about; in fact, he didn't even hear the small boy on his left calling for him with worry, until Eren felt a warm hand touching his with caring. That made him turn his head on is left, and see the pretty boy he adores.

"Eren, are you alright?" the pretty boy questioned with a worried expression, taking a look at his hands."Your bruises haven't healed yet."

The Titan Boy blushes at his caring act. It was clear that Eren felt something for him; in fact, he doesn't negates his feelings towards the beautiful boy. He always thought about how he would felt in his arms; how the two of them would kiss everyday; how each other would be cuddling together in the mornings. Sometimes his thoughts weren't that innocent; he wondered how good would he feel inside the boy, hearing the moans and kissing his–

"Eren?" 

" _Ugh, don't think about THAT right here! Cool it!_ " Eren thought trying to hide his blush, and his... predicament down there. "Ah, [Name]! Don't worry about it! I'm alright. " Trying his best to give a smile, he continued: "I couldn't transform, so I guess I'm a little stressed out about it... " He irritably sighs.

Before [Name] could give an answer, Jean beat him to it, giving an irritated comment about the current situation the titan-shifter was in.

"You can't transform? Call that humanity salvation... " Rolling his eyes and with crossed arms, Jean was exasperated on how Eren couldn't take control of his powers with the current situation they were all in.

"Shut the hell up horse face! No one asked for your opinion!" Eren snorted, giving a glare to Jean.

"I don't have a horse face you stupid moron! I'm not the one who can't even control himself!"

The two boys were on their feet shouting at each other, but before anything become physical, [Name] intervened.

"Hey you two! Calm down! You just fought yesterday..." Trying to calm at least one of them, [Name] grab on of Eren's hands in gentleness, making him sit down again.

"Pretty boy is right. Watching both of you fight is amusing, but you have been annoying lately." Reiner said with a smirk. Truth to be told, he too had some feelings towards the small boy. But he's always saying some comments to everyone, so he wasn't that obvious like _some_ people around him.

The comment he said made some people frown or give glares at him. Some of them were Bertolt, Jean and Connie... Armin was occupied reading some book, but was paying attention of what was happening. Being honest, all of the boys present had something for the small boy... and [Name] was so clueless about it. He didn't even suspect a thing.

Ignoring Reiner comment with a blush, [Name] gave a warm smile to Eren, grabbing both of his hands. "When I got bruises or small cuts, mom always said that a kiss on each of them would hurt less. It worked for me, so I hope it works for you!" 

And with that, before anyone could say anything, [Name] kissed with small peeks each one of the bruises Eren had. Saying that the Titan Boy was a blushing mess was understandable. Everyone was surprised or glaring at the brunette; the attention he was getting from [Name] was something to get jealous for.

"There! All done! Do you feel any better Eren?" [Name] said as he finished, still holding his hands while giving another smile, hoping that the thing he did helped Eren.

"A–Ah! I–I feel a lot better [Name]!" Eren was trying to stop the blushing spreading on all of his face, but it was impossible.

"Really? I'm glad!" Before [Name] could give another smile, he spotted a small cut near Eren's bottom lip. "Ah! You have a cut in your face! Let me take care of it!" 

And with that, the pretty boy kissed where the cut was. He couldn't help to touch Eren's lips, but he didn't notice, or wasn't that bothered about it.

That, of course, made everyone's eyes widened with their mouths opened. No one could fucking believe what they saw; Eren was blushing everywhere and [Name] was clueless of what he just did. 

Were they going to let Eren get away with this? Hell no.  
Were they going to take advantage of the situation? Hell yes.

Reiner was the first one to act.

"Hey [Name]!" Gaining the boy's attention, he proceeded; "I got a cut right here– Can you do your magic and heal it?" He pointed his bottom lip; Reiner wasn't lying, there was a little scar there.

" _This fucking bastard!_ " Everyone thought, giving a glare to the strong blonde. Reiner just smirked.

"Oh! Don't worry Reiner! If I helped Eren out, this one is easy!" [Name] said getting up from his seat and headed to Reiner. The blonde got up from where he was sitting too; just to add some _flavor_ to the situation. The smaller boy tried to reach Reiner's face, but the blonde was to tall! 

"Need any help little prince?" Reiner smirked, lifting up [Name] with just one arm. Now close, the cute boy grabbed Reiner's shoulder to steady himself; closing his eyes he gave a small kiss on the bottom lip of the blonde. 

Now everyone was on fire. Everyone was glaring and trying to kill Reiner with their eyes. 

Eren was angry, the jealously he felt was so strong. He wanted to transform into a his Titan form and kill Reiner right there.

Jean was irritated. He too felt jealous. If Reiner was going to play like this, then he can do what he wants. The fucker wasn't going to get all the glory. No way.

Bertolt was frowning. Reiner was his best friend, but he felt jealous of what he did; [Name] was important to him too! He wanted to get the pretty boys attention, but he was a bag of nerves. Could he say anything at least?

Connie was glaring daggers at the strong blonde. He couldn't help it; [Name] was one if his interests! Eren and Reiner got kisses, and he was going to get one too!

Armin... Well, Armin was surprised of what was happening. He blushed watching [Name] giving kisses, and being honest to himself, he would like one of his kisses... But he was to shy to ask for something like that.

"There! Do you feel better Reiner?" [Name] asked while giving a smile to the man, looking at him in the eyes.

 _Fuck_. Just hearing his name coming out if his lips made Reiner get _hot_. He controlled himself and smiled at the smaller boy. "Thanks for the kiss, prince. If I get injured I will seek for your magic again." And with a wink, Reiner stopped lifting [Name].

Before [Name] could return to his seat, Jean, slightly blushing, said:

"[Name]! I have some bruises I would like you to kiss... They hurt a little."

Now it was Jean's turn to get glares. He didn't care about them and smirked, blushing.

[Name] just smiled and went to him, the bruises he had were on his right hand and neck; the pretty boy took both of Jean's hands with his own and kissed them softly, doing another session of kisses on his neck. Jean was blushing more than before; but he didn't regret anything.

Next turn was Connie, he yelled, trying to sound in pain; "Ah! [Name]! I have one bruise on my cheek! It hurts! Can you kiss it?"

And the boy did the same. He kissed Connie's cheek with softness. Connie just goofy smiled.

Surprisingly, Bertolt took courage to get [Name] attention and get a kiss to. For some reason, the taller boy had a cut on his hand and cheek. While explaining, he just couldn't help the blushing and shaking on his hands. It even felt hard to look into [Name]'s eyes.

[Name] just smiled and kissed every cut the taller boy had.

Armin couldn't say anything; he was so shy he couldn't utter a word. Even if he tried, someone else cut him off.

Someone was watching them from afar.

"What the hell is happening here?"

It was Captain Levi!

"A–Ah, sir! We were just–" Before Eren could explain, Levi cut him off, not interested of what any of them had to say.

"All of you on cleaning duty. **_Now_**."

And with that, everyone didn't hesitate and just left with hurry. Before [Name] could leave, Levi took his arm, making the pretty boy to look behind him.

" **You will come to my office**."  
—---------------------  
"Explain what was happening. Now."

[Name] didn't understand why the Captain was angry, but he know better than question it. 

"I was just kissing everyone's injures!"

Levi's eyes just twitched with... annoyance? or there was something else? "I could see that brat. What I want to know is _why_."

"Uhm, well..." [Name] grabbed both of his hands to stop the nervousness. "My mom always kissed my bruises, because she said a kiss could heal some pain I felt... So that's what I did, Captain."

Levi just stared at the other boy with some surprise. He couldn't believe what he said; but he recovered himself and regain the stoic expression he had.

The Captain left the chair he was sitting on and walked towards the boy, just to stop in front of him, grab his waist with both of his hands and began to give kisses on his neck. The boy blushes deeply and asked in surprise:

"C–Captain! Wha–What are you doing?!" 

Levi just raised a brow and replied:

"What? I'm just kissing your bruises. In fact, you have one on your lips."

Levi kissed [Name] with such softness. Let just say, the Captain didn't hold himself; he kissed the other boy a lot of times in _various_ places.

" _Levi, Hanji told me abo–_ "

The two of them turned to see who was interrupting their kissing session, just to see Commander Erwin.

[Name] blushed deeper than before, trying to get free from Levi's grasp to salute the Commander but he couldn't win against the other man's strong hold. 

"Is... something happening here?" Erwin asked raising a brow, looking at the two.

"Erwin, just in time. [Name] here told me that a kiss can cease the pain on bruises, so that's was I'm doing." giving a look to his blonde friend, he smirked "Can you help me find more bruises on him?"

Erwin just smiled, getting near the two other companions.

"Of course, I'm already seeing a couple of them on his neck. Let me help with that."

_______________________

At the next day, all of the boys saw pink bruises on [Name]'s neck.


End file.
